universal_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku (Autonomous Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Jiren, Toppo and Dyspo
Goku (Autonomous Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Jiren, Toppo and Dyspo is a Tournament of Power fight between a Saiyan Goku and the three Pride Troopers: Jiren, Toppo and Dyspo. Prologue As the two Zenos prepare to count Goku as eliminated on their GodPads, a shockwave that shakes the entire ring and everyone senses a wild flow of power. Universe 7 immediately realizes who this is coming from, and a large pillar of light appears, with Goku emerging from it in his newly acquired Autonomous Ultra Instinct -Sign- form. While everyone is shocked to see Goku is still alive, they begin to wonder why he is so different. Tien and Master Roshi realize that while his body is emitting a tremendous amount of heat, his ki is calm. Battle Goku directs his attention to Jiren, and after a single footstep immediately attacks him with a kick. Goku moved so fast that Toppo and Dyspo did not realize he moved until he already did, however, Jiren was able to dodge the attack. Goku attacks again, but when Jiren tries to punch him, Goku suddenly dodges and collides his fist with Jiren's. Jiren attacks again but Goku dodges his attack once more, managing to scrape Jiren's face. Piccolo and Gohan realize that Goku's attacks are able to affect Jiren, but his movements are different than his usual movements. Vegeta wonders what happened to Goku as his movements feel "unreal". Toppo and Dyspo both try to attack Goku, however, they are easily countered and thrown aside. Top tries to use Justice Flash, but Goku casually dodges the attack by walking towards Jiren. Jiren shows Top a hand signal, informing him that his help is not needed. Goku attacks Jiren again, accurately dodges his attacks while attacking himself, however, Jiren manages to block them. The two begin colliding attacks while the spectators wondering what is going on. Piccolo notes that with every attack and every block, Goku's power is increasing and his attacks become quicker, sharper and heavier. Khai and Belmod are shocked that Jiren is being pushed this much. After thinking for a bit, Whis expresses with glee that Goku is utilizing the godly ability of "reacting without thinking" (named by Beerus as "Autonomous Ultra Instinct"). Goku and Jiren continue to collide attacks that shake the entire tournament, and Goku manages to land two clean blows that knock Jiren down. When Jiren stands his ground, Goku charges and tries to attack with his remaining strength, causing a huge explosion. When the smoke clears, Jiren appears to have blocked his attack, calling Saiyans interesting, but he comments that Goku has reached his limit as the Autonomous Ultra Instinct form runs out. Aftermath Jiren blasts Goku away, and he is suddenly attacked by Hit. Hit tried to attack Jiren at this moment as warriors typically are most open when finishing their enemies, but Jiren does not have this weakness as he casually blocks Hit's attack. Jiren asks what he wants, and Hit says that he's working. Category:Battles